


Bubbles

by Emejig16



Series: Mindless Fluff [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a unique coping method. It's a bit childish but he's always found a release in blowing bubbles and watching them pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways… just a little fluffish angsty drabble idea that I’ve had for a while.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for being the best bae-ta so yeah yeah yeah

Dan unscrewed the cap of the little container of what was essentially just a solution of soap and water. He dipped the wand in the solution and held it up to his lips, blowing gently. His eyes slowly closed as he exhaled all of his troubles away, turning them into small iridescent bubbles that couldn’t hurt him anymore. Every last little bubble was one problem; slowly each one would pop and fade away into nothingness. 

“What a stupid coping mechanism,” Dan thought to himself.

This was stupid. In fact it was downright childish, but it was just the way he dealt with life. For as long as he could remember, he always associated bubbles with happiness and feeling content in life. 

Whenever he was frustrated, angry, or sad he would lie in his bed for hours, just blowing hundreds of bubbles. For him, it wasn’t so much about watching the bubbles form and be released into the world, but rather watching them pop.

Each bubble was one less problem he was going to worry about. When he was younger the bubbles were centered around bullying, schoolwork, and stress. Now that he was older, there were bubbles oriented around video making, worrying about if he was truly making the right decisions, and every other thing that was thrown in his face. 

Of course, he didn’t really use it as often as he used to. He felt like he was too old to still be blowing bubbles and that he could cope on his own like an adult should.

He was having a “sad day” today and intended to try and deal with it like a twenty-three year old should. 

Dan set down the bottle of bubbles on the nightstand and sighed. Life is stupid, worrying about things is stupid, being sad was stupid, everything was stupid. He rolled over and groaned into the pillow. He eventually pulled himself off of the bed and dragged himself to Phil’s room.

Why hadn’t he been sitting around in Phil’s room before? He walked inside and frowned. That’s right, Phil had gone out and wasn’t home yet, and Dan didn’t like being in Phil’s room alone. It just made him feel lonely and even sadder.

Dan let out another heavy sigh and got into Phil’s bed. He brought his knees to his chest and just laid there; not particularly thinking about taking a nap, nor crying or anything like either. He felt like he was stuck in some sort of limbo with everything he’d neglected to deal with weighing down on him.

After lying in Phil’s bed for several minutes he ended up dozing off for a bit until he heard the door creak open.

"Dan?” Phil asked softly, not wanting to disturb him.

“Yeah,“ Dan responded with a sullen tone.

Phil walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Feeling down?” Phil questioned, running his fingers through Dan’s hair, not needing to ask Dan if he was okay because he already knew the answer. 

Dan simply nodded, feeling some relief in Phil’s soft touch and affection.

“Hold on,” Phil said walking to other side of his room.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“You’ll see,” Phil said as he rummaged through his drawers. After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found the small plastic bottle. He quietly unscrewed the cap and pulled out the wand, blowing a few bubbles in Dan’s direction.

Dan eyes noticed the bubbles and followed them. “Phil, I tried that already and it isn’t working. You know I’m twenty-three not eleven…It doesn’t work the same way it used to.”

“That’s because you’re not letting it,” Phil stated as he blew even more.

“What?” Dan questioned, as he sat up.

“Use your imagination Dan. You explained it to me yourself, every single bubble is a problem that will soon not exist. Start naming the bubbles.”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He watched them as they floated around the space in front of him. “That bubble right there is the video I have yet to edit, and that one right next to it is my insecurity in how I present myself,” Dan started, watching as the bubbles collided into one another and popped.

“And they both popped,” Phil stated.

“So?”

“So, they’re gone. They can’t hurt you. You got them out into the open, they were addressed and now they are gone,” Phil explained, watching as Dan perked up at his words.

“Keep going,” Dan urged. He was starting to feel it now.

This is what was missing. How could he have been so stupid. This was his thing. He made up the whole blowing bubbles system for himself, how on earth could he have let himself loose sight of this?

“And that one is the cleaning I still have to do, and that one is that paper work for that meeting we have, and that one is the thoughts that trouble me,” Dan said out loud, with much more enthusiasm than he had started with. He really did feel a whole lot better.

Phil sat down next to Dan and wrapped his arm around him. “See? Nothing to be so sad and worrisome about.”

Dan smiled and looked away shyly. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He let out a soft giggle as Phil kissed the top of his forehead.

“So what are you going to do now?” Phil asked swaying them a bit.

“Cuddle with you?” Dan asked.

“No…Well yes. I mean what are you going to do with everything you need to get done?” Phil clarified.

“Oh…uhmm get them all done?” Dan inquired.

“No, no. You’re going to tackle them one at a time,” Phil said giving Dan a peck on the cheek.

“Oh, yeah yes that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Dan responded thinking it over.

That was the most simple and perfect advice but it was going to work for him. As long as he focused on one thing at time, there’d soon not be a thing he’d have to worry about, and they would cease to exist, popping into oblivion. 

He was going to tackle life one bubble at a time.


End file.
